


They'd be so proud of you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hily (Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Who would be?
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Hugo Weasley
Series: Hily (Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046758
Kudos: 1





	They'd be so proud of you

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room. Lily Luna Potter has been feeling rather down today and her boyfriend, Hugo Weasley is trying to find out why.

Hugo tentatively asked, "Lils, have I said or done sonething wrong again? Is that why you've been so upset today?"

Lily shook her head. "No, this isn't about you. I promise."

Hugo inquired, "Then, what or who is it about?"

Lily said, "My grandparents."

Hugo could see the pain in her eyes as she said that last word. He patted the seat he was sitting on and insisted, "Come sit over here and tell me what's up."

Lily sat beside him and muttered, "I'm probably just being silly, Hugh. Nothing to worry about."

Hugo assured her, "You're never silly, Lils. Tell me what's on your mind. I'm here for you like always, no matter what."

Lily told him, "Well, this morning after Transfiguration class is where it all started really. Old Minnie held me back after class to congratulate me on my spellwork in class today and over the last few weeks. She said it reminded her of my dad. Her exact words were, 'Your grandfather was excellent in Transfiguration too, the only subject he took seriously.' Then after Charms, Flitwick took me aside too. He said, 'Your grandmother was adept at charms just like you are.' That's it. Those two comments from Minnie and Flitwick."

Hugo took her hand and raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you, it's something more than that."

Lily frowned. "Even though I never knew them, I think about them sometimes and... if they'd be proud of me, their only granddaughter."

Hugo pulled her in for a hug and whispered, "Aw, Lils, if your grandparents were still alive today then they'd be so proud of you."


End file.
